1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an amine-based compound, and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast, quick response time, high brightness, low driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
A typical organic light-emitting device may have a structure in which a first electrode, a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode are sequentially positioned (in the stated order) on a substrate. Holes injected from the first electrode move to the emission layer via the hole transport region, while electrons injected from the second electrode move to the emission layer via the electron transport region. Carriers (e.g. the holes and the electrons) recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.